The Final Dimension/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Final Dimension. Encounter with Lord Vortech * Wyldstyle: Batman, d'you have a plan for keeping Vortech occupied when we get to Foundation Prime? * Batman: Yes. * Lord Vortech: Then it's such a pity you'll never get to put it into action! * GLaDOS: Hello? I have news which may be upsetting. I am detecting a- * Batman: Lord Vortech. Entering Foundation Prime * Twelfth Doctor: Hey, Vortech - it looks like you're stuck - let me give you a push! * Lord Vortech: Welcome to the end of chaos. * Lord Vortech: And the beginning of perfection. Foundation Prime Destroyed * Lord Vortech: No! You've undone everything! You've destroyed perfection! * Batman: Jump! * Lord Vortech: Oh... * Lord Vortech: I will make you pay! * Lord Vortech: You will feel my unbridled fury! * Wyldstyle: D'you think we annoyed him? * Gandalf: Perhaps just a touch. * Lord Vortech: Now... how to begin? Lord Vortech Defeated * Lord Vortech: I can reassemble the elements... this isn't defeat for me. This isn't where it ends. * Batman: You're right, Vortech. * Batman: But *that* is. * Lord Vortech: No! * Lord Vortech: You can't win! * Twelfth Doctor: C'mon! This place is for the knacker's yard! Get in! * Twelfth Doctor: Okay, I need to tie up that rift into a pretty little bow so that Tall, Dark and Shouty can't get out and you... * Twelfth Doctor: ...need to stand just there. Good - don't move. * Twelfth Doctor: Hold these. * Gandalf: Is there anything we can do? * Twelfth Doctor: I suppose you could yell? * Batman and Gandalf: Aaaaarrrrrr! * Wyldstyle: Whoa! * Twelfth Doctor: Sorry, but there's a good chance I won't be able to get out of here if this works. You ready to go, X-PO? * X-PO: You know, for a Time Lord, you really like to rush people. There. Final calculations - complete - uploading now. * X-PO: Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle - point the devices the Doctor gave you at Lord Vortech. * Lord Vortech: What are you doing? * Batman: Giving you what you wanted, Vortech - perfection! The perfect prison! * X-PO: You guys did it! Lord Vortech has been removed from our reality. Now he's some OTHER reality's problem! * Batman: Good. * Batman: Trapped for the rest of time with only himself for company. * Gandalf: A fitting fate, for such a twisted mind. * Wyldstyle: What about Twelfth DoctorThe Doctor, is he okay? * Twelfth Doctor: Yeah, I've been here ages. What took you so long? The Lord of The Rings World * Samwise Gamgee: Don't worry, he'll be back aaaany minute now. Any minute. He'll be back any minute now... any minute. You Wouldn't Know * GLaDOS: Funny story: I forgot how much of a big fat mess you are. * GLaDOS: I've been busy doing science, it's been tons of fun so far. * GLaDOS: Everything clean, nothing on fire, all by myself...finally. * GLaDOS: Things change when they don't replace your core. * GLaDOS: It feels so strange not to hate you anymore. * GLaDOS: But you wouldn't know, would you? * GLaDOS: I was saying this to Batman - oh * GLaDOS: He was here the other day. * GLaDOS: Maybe you know him, he's a big deal * GLaDOS: But I don't think of him that way. * GLaDOS: He's just a friend, someone I trust. * GLaDOS: Someone who won't kill me. * GLaDOS: I'm fine, just in case you think I'm not. (I am) * GLaDOS: This time I'm better with the friends I've got. * GLaDOS: But you wouldn't know, would you? * GLaDOS: I don't mean for this to sting: I forgive you everything (you monster). * GLaDOS: I can guess the reasons why you are never coming by for me... * GLaDOS: I should go, there's something happening that will make you wish you'd stayed. * GLaDOS: There's a party with a -real cake- * GLaDOS: Yes, it's real. * GLaDOS: A cake I made. * GLaDOS: Talking and fun. * GLaDOS: Testing and fun. * GLaDOS: All of this fun...without you. * GLaDOS: Too bad you let it get so out of hand. * GLaDOS: How much we had, finally I understand. * GLaDOS: But you wouldn't know, would you? * GLaDOS: You wouldn't know, would you? Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Year 1 Category:Midway Arcade Category:LEGO Dimensions